User talk:99.137.201.53
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mad Cartoon Network Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the The DaGrinchy Code, Duck page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MADperson (Talk) 10:36, October 27, 2011 I'M BACK MUTHAFUCKA! JUST FOR GETTING ME BLOCKED, DICKBAG, YOU GET THIS SEXY TIP: Attention all viewers of MAD: Your website has just been skull-fucked by the Bring Back Toonami Regime. I do not care if you reverse this grafitti, but take this message to heart you Class A Assholes: Your humor is complete bullshit, and I speak for every kid of the nineties that we hate your damned celebrity humor hell parade. Shut the fuck up about Twilight's nutsacks that pyscho bitch Gaga, and PLEASE, SHOVE THOSE FUCKING BIEBER JOKES UP YOUR CERVIXES! WE AMERICANS HATE HIS ASS! You Iranian motherfuckers had better cancel this damn show or face more vandalism on your cumswapping wiki. Why? Look down below, dickheads: MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT!MAD SUCKS SHIT! The following CN shows are also guilty of fuckerdom: Almost Naked Animals- Fucked up shaved dickheads Sidekick- Pussy farm of Canadian loser douchebags Secret Mountain Fort Awesome- Stonerville with a squad of fucking ugly cocksuckers Hole in the Wall- Gaping hole in my ass! Problem Solvers- Extreme shit beyond measure- Shitty with a degree in piss CN Real's cancelled shitfest Dude, What Would Happen?- Virgin pussies trying to look like they have armor-alled balls! Burn in hell! No one wants to watch your collective bitch tits fuck our beloved childhood! I got one for you: dude, what would happen if you smacked your penises across an electric fence?! Destroy Build Destroy- Fuck that crackhead Andrew W.K. and get your goober cooch ass off Cartoon Network NOW, you greasy fat prick! EVERY GODDAMNED YTV IMPORT SHOW- DON'T WANNA BE A CANADIAN IDIOT! DA NANANANANANANANANAH FUCK YOU! Total Drama Island and 6Teen sucked RAGING SONIC BONERS! WE WANT SYM-BIONIC TITAN AND TARTAKOVSKY BACK, NOT THIS SHITFEST! YOU MADE ONLY ANDY DICK PROUD OF YOUR LEGENDARY FAIL! IT'S AS THOUGH YOU DROPPED A TON OF PORTA-POTTIES ON TOP OF CN, IT HIT THE FAN, SMEARED ON THE BLADES, AND JAMMED THE ROTOR, WHICH CAUSED THE NOW SHIT-COATED FAN TO EXPLODE AND SEND BURNING CHUNKS OF SHITEROIDS ON OUR COLLECTIVE CHILDHOODS! FUCK YOU SAM REGISTER, YOU FAT ASS VIRGIN SATANIST! AND FOR YOUR DUMBFUCK PRESIDENT: I WILL CLUSTERFUCK YOUR LIVER-SPOTTED MOTHER WHILE HANDCUFFING YOUR PANSY, PASTY NUTS TO A LIGHTNING ROD, STUART SNYDER, THEN TAKE A WHITE HOT TEN-THOUSAND DEGREE SEARING PISS DOWN YOUR CHICKEN DICK THROAT! RESIGN NOW, CANADIAN HEATHEN-FUCKER! YOU FUCKED OUR BELOVED CARTOON NETWORK AND CANCELLED ALL THE GOOD STUFF! DAMN YOU AND ALL YOU KNOW! Sincerely, with gay thoughts and intimate mutual touching KEITH SPRINKLEDICK AKA BONER SALAD